Bitten
by lovebitesx
Summary: Mix Disney, Nickeloden, The Vampire Diaries, Pretty Little Liars, Hellcats, Degrassi, Glee & Twilight, and what do you get? A new crossover story set in Mystic Falls.
1. Preface

Bitten {Preface}

She pulled back and wiped her face. She looked down at the now dead body before her. She smirked. 'It gets easier and easier.' She thought. She smelt the air, trying to find her next victim. She turned her head to the west smelling the next unlucky person. Her smirk became bigger. Being a vampire had its benefits. Everything about her screamed dangerous. Her eyes were hungry and her fangs were ready to cut through someone's neck. She looked like a hungry tiger, ready to pounce. She smelt the air once more, closing her eyes. Snap. Her eyes snapped open, looking toward the north. One bad part about being a vampire? People wanted you dead, vampire hunters or people stupid enough to challenge a vampire. She saw their flashlights, slowly but surely walking toward her. She smirked and ran off into the night.

That's the undercover world of Mystic Falls.


	2. Fresh New Meat

**(a/n This is my own story and if you don't like it don't read it! This story has people from Disney, Nickeloden, The Vampire Diaries, Glee, Pretty Little Liars, Degrassi, Twilight & Hellcats. I wanted to have a crossover story with all my favorite shows. (:  
This is third person pov. I didn't want to focus one just one person't thoughts or feelings. Each chapter is a different person (human, vampire, werewolf & witch) going through high school. The different struggles they have. You will find out the back story for some people, some will take a while to figure out. Hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

Bitten {Part 1; Fresh New Meat}

She pulled her last suitcase out of the car. She looked at the two-story house in front of her. When her mom said they were moving, she would've never thought she'd be in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She sighed and grabbed the suitcase and starting walking toward the house. She heard the car door close behind her. She opened the door to her new house.

"See honey. The house isn't that bad."

Her mother put her arm around her daughter. She just nodded.

"Demi…." Her mother sighed, pulling her arm away from her daughter.

"I love it, mom." Demi murmured, putting her suitcase down and wondering to a different part of the house.

The brunette sighed and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Mom? Why is there a couch in here already?"

Her mother poked her head into the living room. "I had the furniture shipped over earlier this week."

Demi nodded slowly as her mom went into the kitchen.

"When am I going to school?" Demi got up walking into the kitchen.

"Tomorrow." Her mother turned to look at her daughter.

"Sorry, it's so soon. That was the only time I could enroll you." Her mother walked out of the kitchen heading upstairs, living Demi alone. Demi sighed and walked into the living room.

"Have fun at school, honey." Her mother said to her before driving off to her new job.

Demi sighed and turned to look at the school. She had no idea where she was going. She looked around before she found the office.

When she walked in, she saw a boy with jet black hair talking to the lady at the front desk.

"Joseph, you know you can't change your schedule this far into the school year." Demi heard the woman say.

'So, his name is Joseph.' Demi thought.

"Fine." He growled. He turned and looked Demi in the eyes. He had the softest looking brown eyes ever. He sighed and walked past Demi to the front door.

The lady at the front desk sighed. She looked at Demi. "You must be Demetria Lovato?"

Demi just nodded.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls High." She smiled.

The woman looked through a big file and smiled when she found what she wanted.

"Here you go. Your schedule and a map of the school, showing you where you classes are. And, you locker number is on your schedule." The woman smiled.

"Thank you." Demi turned and walked out of the office.

She stopped for a second to look at her schedule when someone bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going!" Demi shrieked, getting up and brushing herself off.

"Sorry." The guy got a good look at her before asking her, "Are you new?"

Demi looked up from grabbing the map and nodded.

"I'm Tyler Lockwood." Demi nodded, getting up slowly.

"Demi Lovato."

Tyler smiled. "I like your name. It's different."

Demi blushed. "Thanks."

Tyler looked at the clock on the wall and looked at Demi with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, gotta go to class." Demi chuckled.

"I think we both do." Tyler, for the first time, looked around at the deserted hallway.

"Right, we probably should hurry." Demi chuckled, nodding.

The day went by fairly quickly because next thing Demi knew it was lunch time. Demi was standing by the door when a girl with dark black hair and a pink streak walked up to Demi.

"Hi, you must be Demi?" Demi nodded.

"I'm Lucy." Demi smiled.

"Nice to meet you Lucy." Lucy smiled.

"Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?" Demi shook her head.

Since she was new and still shy, she hadn't made any friends.

"Why don't you eat with us?" Lucy commented, grabbing Demi's arm and pulling her into the lunch line.

"Who's 'us' exactly?" Demi wondered aloud, grabbing a lunch tray.

Lucy nodded, like she probably just remembered Demi was new and didn't know who she was talking about.

"My friends Drew, Victoria, Marti, Jacob & my brother Tyler." She smiled.

"Tyler? As in Tyler Lockwood?" Demi asked looking at Lucy.

Lucy nodded. "Yup, I'm Lucy Lockwood. The one & only." Lucy smiled, extending her arms. She seemed to say 'Ta-da!'

Demi chuckled.

"Lucy!" Demi & Lucy turned to see a curly blond calling her name.

"That's Marti." Lucy said, giving the lunch lady her lunch money.

Demi looked at Lucy. "I'll wait." She smiled.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Demi walked over to her locker grabbing her math book & history book. She closed her locker and put the lock on.

When she turned, someone ran into her. "Sorry! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Demi bent down to grab her stuff. "It's fine." Demi went to grab her history notebook but she touched the person's hand.

She automatically looked up. She recognized the boy from this morning. He looked up also.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. I was just in a hurry." Demi just nodded, lost in his eyes.

The boy looked down at their hands and pulled away, grabbing her math notebook, which was by his foot.

Demi looked down and grabbed her history notebook, putting it into her backpack before standing up.

The boy handed her math notebook, touching her hand once again.

"I'm Demi." The boy nodded, smiling.

"I'm Joe."


	3. Cannibal

Bitten {Part 2; Cannibal}

She licked her lips. For her being a newborn vampire was hard, she still had to go to school and there were WAY too many temptations. But, she knew she could handle it. Just not right at the moment. She hadn't drunk any blood in almost a week and was starving. She looked at her friends' neck wanting to kill him on the spot. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes. She breathed in and out to calm the desire to snap someone's, anyone's neck.

"Nicole." Kurt shook her. Kurt Hummel.

Nicole Anderson's best friend for 8 years. She was the only person who knew he was gay except his father. Nicole's eyes snapped open.

"You okay? You look kind of pale. And, that completion does not suit you." Kurt commented, watching Nicole very carefully.

Kurt had noticed that Nicole had been acting weird the past couple of months.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little queasy." She gave him a small smile, turning toward her locker opening it.

"Are you sure it's just your stomach? You looked like you were about to faint." Kurt leaned against the locker next to Nicole's.

She breathed out and turned to her best friend. "I am fine. Look, I'm sorta starting to get my color back."

She smiled slightly. Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"That didn't fool you did it." Kurt slowly shook his head.

Nicole sighed. "I didn't even buy what I just said."

She turned toward his locker. "Well, whatever it is. I hope you feel better." Kurt touched Nicole's shoulder.

Nicole turned her head toward Kurt and gave him a small smile. "Thank you." She needed that reassurance. Even though Kurt was her best friend and the one and only person she felt comfortable talking to, she couldn't tell him she was a vampire. He probably wouldn't believe her. Nicole turned her head smelling a wolf. Santana Lopez. Also known as one of the schools Cheerios. Cheerleaders.

"Do the Cheerios really have to wear their uniforms to school everyday? It's so tacky." Kurt commented.

Nicole giggled. Santana walked down the hallways like every Cheerio did. Like they owned the hallway, more like they owned Mystic Falls High. Nicole ducked her head inside her locker. Becoming a vampire was a horrible accident; she didn't know anything about this other world. She felt alone, even with Kurt trying to comfort her.

She closed her eyes, remembering when she got turned.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Puck asked, still driving along side of where Nicole was walking.

She turned to Puck, flipped him off and kept walking.

"Fine, have it your way." He closed the window and drove out of sight.

Nicole sighed, finally happy to have him gone. She turned on her road. She felt like someone was following her. She turned around her heart almost beating out of her chest. The only thing the news reported was about the missing people, whose bodies mysteriously were found in the woods with a bite mark in their neck. The police had said that an animal was attacking citizens. But, Nicole knew they were covering something up. After she finally decided no one was behind her, she turned to see someone in front of her. She tried to scream but the person covered her mouth. The rest was a blur. When she woke up, she was in a house she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" She called, trying to sit up. Someone's hand rested on her shoulder, causing her to scream.

"Shhh!" The person whispered. "You're safe. I'm not going to hurt you."

Nicole looked up and noticed the person was none other than Stefan Salvatore.

"Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down to her level.

She looked around to see she was in the famous Salvatore boarding house.

"I d-don't know." She whispered.

"I found you last night. You were unconscious and bleeding. Do you remember who or what attacked you?"

Nicole scrambled through her head to try and remember something, anything. But, she came up with nothing. She shook her head.

Stefan sighed. "You can rest here for awhile. I called your mom to know that you were here."

Nicole nodded, suddenly thirsty. "Can I have water?" She asked, running her hands over her arms.

Stefan nodded, getting up and going toward the kitchen. Nicole's throat started to burn. She grabbed her throat, the thirst increasing. Stefan came back, handing her a glass of something red.

"I want water." Stefan put the glass on the table.

"You need that." Nicole shook her head.

"I want water." She eyed the glass on the table and slowly grabbed it. She took a small sip, which turned into downing the whole glass.

"Better?" Nicole looked up at Stefan.

Nicole slowly nodded. "What was that?" She asked, still holding the glass.

Stefan shook his head, grabbing the glass from her tiny hands, walking into the kitchen again. He came back later with more in the glass. Nicole's eyes lit up. He handed her the glass and starting walking up the stairs. After she finished the second glass, her mouth started to hurt. She put her hand over her mouth to try and stop the pain, but she couldn't. She opened her mouth and felt a sharp object. She panicked and ran to a mirror. She opened her mouth, revealing two pointy white fangs. She closed her mouth, scared out of her mind. Whatever she was, apparently was a cannibal. A vampire.


	4. Cheerleading Werewolf

Bitten {Part 3; Cheerleading Werewolf}

"Brittany!" Santana shouted at Brittany, snapping her fingers in front of her face. "Sorry. Did I zone out?" Brittany asked, opening her locker. Santana rolled her eyes. Sure, she loved Brittany like a sister. They were obviously best friends, but Brittany was extremely dumb. Just saying she was a blonde, was an insult to all the smart blondes of the world. Brittany had good looks, so people (boys especially) looked past her IQ. "Yes, Brittany you did." Santana looked toward her locker. She pursed her lips and looked into the mirror on her locker door. She saw Puck flexing in the mirror of his locker. Why he even had one made Santana wonder? She saw Puck give her a flirty smile in the mirror and she gladly returned it. "Santana?" She turned and saw her other best friends, Quinn Fabray, in her Cheerios uniform. "Hey Q." Quinn smiled and went to stand by her long time best friend. "How are you?" Santana grabbed something out of her locker. "I'm fine. You?" She asked, turning back toward the blonde. "I'm fine." The two girls said their goodbyes and Santana turned to walk the other way when she bumped into none other than Marti Perkins. "Watch where you're going loser." Santana said, rolling her eyes. Marti gave her a glare. "I'd rather be a loser than a whore." Marti smirked, walking off. Santana glared at her back. She didn't know why but she's been more irritated than ever this week. She went into the girls' room to check her makeup. She opened the door to see two freshman girls. She gave them a look. They both looked at each other and than hurried out of the room. Santana had a satisfied smirk on her face. She checked under the stalls to see any feet. After she was done checking, she looked in the mirror. She looked as fantastic as she did this morning. She looked at reflection one more time and saw her eyes change to orange/yellow and black back to original eye color. She blinked hard to see if it would happen again. She put her hands to her temples and started rubbing in a circular motion. 'I'm just tired.' She thought. She sniffed the air and smelt someone in one of the stalls. She turned and looked, seeing no feet. She grabbed her phone. She looked at the time. Two more minutes until the bell rings. "I can smell you. The bell is gonna ring soon." Santana yelled. 'Whoever it was had to come out soon.' She thought. Her arms crossed over her chest. She saw Lucy's head poke out of one of the middle stalls. "Sorry." Santana heard her mumble. "Why?" Santana demanded. "I needed to pee. I came in after you were looking at your reflection. I don't think you saw me." Lucy mumbled, even more nervous that Santana would be pissed. "Can I ask you something?" Lucy heard Santana ask in a voice that didn't sound like her own. Lucy stepped out from the stall and nodded slowly, scared Santana might be joking. "You know the rumors that werewolves and vampires used to be here in 1864?" Lucy nodded. 'They aren't really rumors.' Lucy thought. "How do people know that?" Santana asked, thinking back to how her eyes looked a minute ago. Lucy shook her head. "You aren't gonna answer the question?" Santana really looked angry now. "No! I meant like people know that because it's still wondered if vampires are still walking among us." Santana gave her a confused look. "You know the founding families?" Santana slowly nodded, understanding what Lucy said. The bell rang making both girls jump. Lucy grabbed her backpack. "I have to get to class." She sped walked to the door. She felt Santana grab her arm. "This conversation never happened." She gave Lucy a threaten look, before letting go of her arm. Lucy nodded and bolted out of the bathroom. 'The conversation didn't happen and neither did earlier.' Santana thought to herself. She looked around and left the bathroom.


	5. Witches In Mystic Falls

Bitten {Part 4; Witches in Mystic Falls}

"You're grandmother said what?" Victoria asked her long time best friend, Ariana. "She said that I might be physic." Ariana said, opening her locker.

Victoria looked at the red head. She put her hand on her forehead. "Are you getting a fever?" Victoria asked. "Ha, ha!" Ariana sarcastically said, grabbing Victoria's hand and dropping it to the side. "Are you sure that's what you're grandmother said?" Victoria asked, leaning against the locker next to Ariana's. Ariana looked at Victoria from behind her locker. "Yes, I'm only 16. Not 60. I can still hear perfectly fine." Ariana said, grabbing a pencil and closing her locker. "Ari, I'm just saying, what if you're grandmother is pulling your leg. Maybe she was lying." Victoria said, putting her backpack over her shoulder. Ariana sighed and put the pencil in her backpack. Maybe Victoria was right. Maybe her grandmother was lying. But, her grandmother never lied to Ariana. Ever. "I don't think she was lying." Victoria stopped Ariana. "Fine, read my palm." Victoria said, putting her hand face up. Ariana sighed. "Fine." She grabbed her friends' wrist and looked into her palm.

Next thing Ariana knew, she was in a different place. She saw she was in the woods and saw a wolf that kind of looked like Ariana's crush, Jacob Black. She hid behind a tree when she saw Joe Jonas come out of the darker, deeper part of the woods. "Really?" She heard Joe ask the wolf. Ariana was confused. Could the wolf understand him? Was it actually a costume? She shook that possibility out of her head. There was no way that was a costume. The wolf looked real. The wolf whimpered and then changed into…. Jacob Black! Ariana put her hand over her mouth to prevent from screaming. _He… He's a-a-a werewolf! _Ariana thought, panicking. "Hey! I thought I saw a vampire. Excuse me for wanting to still be living." He snapped at Joe. Ariana heard rustling in the bushes right next to her. "Hey!" Was that Victoria's voice? Then, she saw dark brown hair and brown eyes. _Victoria! _"What?" Jacob asked, irritated. "Can I ask you guys a question?" Since when did Victoria EVER talk to Jacob or Joe? Joe never talked to anyone, except his brother, but barely. And, since when did Jacob & Joe hang out? Jacob was kinda like Joe, but they didn't have enough in common to be friends, let alone hang out. "You just did." Joe stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you think witches exist?" Victoria asked. "Yeah, and her name is Santana Lopez." Jacob said. Joe chuckled. "I meant like spells, and potions and seeing into the future." Victoria said, walking closer to where the two boys stood. "It's Mystic Falls. I'm surprised there aren't ghosts." Jacob mumbled. "I wouldn't look now, but I swear I just saw casper in the woods a few minutes ago." Joe said, pointing behind him. Jacob gave him a small glare. "Hello? Yeah, I'm still here." Victoria yelled, waving her arms around like she was signaling a plane. "I guess. Why the sudden interest?" Joe asked. Victoria shrugged. "My friend." Jacob chuckled. "You mean the red head with brown eyes? She's kinda cute." Ariana blushed. Before she could listen to anything else, she saw Victoria in front of her. "Ariana!" Victoria yelled at her best friend, pinching her arm. Ariana let go of her friends wrist and grabbed her arm. "OW! What the hell?" Ariana rubbed up and down where she got pinched. "Are you okay? You like zoned out?" Victoria asked, worry clearly in her brown orbs. Ariana just nodded walking off to class. "See you later." She called over her shoulder. What did just happen?


	6. Miss Nothing

Bitten {Part 5; Miss Nothing}

Taylor slammed her locker door and scanned the kids in the hallway. She licked her lips, smelling the scent of each of the kids that went by her locker. She closed her eyes, remembering what Caroline said after she found out she was a vampire. 'Stay calm. Don't give into your addictions to biting someone's neck. The thirst never really goes away but you can try to ignore it.' She opened her eyes, smelling a scent she couldn't ignore. She followed the scent till she reached the back door in the gym. She looked around to see if anyone was following her. She saw Fiona Coyne making out with one of the football stars. Fiona was one of the school sluts. No, she wasn't easy and she's still a virgin. The only reason people label her as a slut is because she has a new boyfriend almost every week. Fiona pretended that she had somewhere to be. Taylor noticed the boy wasn't paying attention. She went behind him, ready to pounce. She barred her fangs and her eyes went vampire hungry. She pushed the boy against the wall, hearing him beg and plea for her not to hurt him. She ignored him, tilting his head and attacking his neck. Her fangs immediately pierced his neck, causing him to scream louder because of the pain. The boys' screams slowly subsided. Taylor let go of the boy and dropped the limp body. 'He didn't have enough blood.' She thought, seeking another prey. She smelt the air and turned around. "Really? You're gonna kill someone at school?" She heard the blonde say. "Relax! Fiona didn't see me!" Taylor rolled her blue eyes. The blonde sighed. "You should just be lucky no one saw." Taylor rolled her eyes again. "Taylor, you need to control this thirst." Taylor rolled her eyes again. "Was it so easy for you to turn the thirst off, Caroline? Didn't your throat burn everytime a human walked by you? Didn't you just want to bite into their neck?" Caroline closed her eyes, picturing everything Taylor was saying. "Was it hard? Or is it still hard?" Taylor smirked. Caroline's eyes shot open. "Stop it! I'm perfectly fine!" Taylor rolled her icy blue eyes. "I can see it in your eyes Forbes; you wanna sink your fangs into the next human that walks by." Taylor smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean that…?" Caroline trailed off, unsure of her next answer. "You just admitted what you never would!" Taylor had a very satisfied smirk on her face. "Whatever! Being a vampire is easier when you're with someone who doesn't challenge your thirst!" Caroline yelled back at Taylor. "What's that supposed to mean?" Taylor crossed her arms over her chest. "That I'm stuck with you and you're stuck with me." Taylor leaned on building and slid down. She crossed her arms on top of her knees. Caroline felt guilty. She knew Taylor still took something's offensively. "I'm sorry I'm such an obnoxious person to be around. But, it's so hard…" Taylor put her face in her hands. Caroline sat next to her. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have said that." She put her hand on Taylor's shoulder making Taylor look up. "Does it get easier?" Taylor knew Caroline had been a vampire longer than her, but not much longer. "I don't exactly know yet. I'm still technically a newborn and so are you." Taylor nodded slowly. "Are there anymore new born vamps? Or even vamps that have been around for awhile?" Caroline shrugged. She didn't exactly know. "There has to be someone! I mean it's Mystic Falls! There are mysterious animal attacks!" Taylor commented, getting angrier and angrier. "I guess. But, it could be anyone at this school, even in the town." Caroline explained, trying to calm down the upset blonde. "I miss it." She whispered, almost inaudibly. "Miss what, Tay?" Caroline asked. "I miss the feeling of my heartbeat beneath my fingers. I miss being human." Taylor answered, honesty coming out of everyone word that spilled out of her mouth. "I know how you feel. I miss being human also." Taylor started playing with the ring that aloud her to walk during the day. "Bonnie's a witch, right? Maybe there are other witches?" Taylor asked, a hopeful expression crossing her features. "Bonnie doesn't want anything to do with vampires. She doesn't even talk to me." Caroline commented. Taylor looked down at her hands. They were stuck to be like this until someone decided to drive a stake through their hearts.


	7. Magical by Family

Bitten {Part 6; Pretty by Chance, Popular by Friend s

And Magical by Family}

Quinn Fabray looked into her locker mirror and fixed any out place hair. She turned to the right and to the left and then grabbed a pink lip gloss and applied it to her lips. She looked at her wrist and scratched at the werid symbol that had appeared from the night before. It wasn't very visible, but Quinn could see it. She hoped that no one else could. She wasn't even sure what the symbol had stood for. She was going to ask her sister before she went to school, since her sister knew more about the paranormal, but Santana had come to pick her up early for school to get Starbucks. She sighed and looked at her phone. She texted her sister at least 20 times, hoping she would text back. Nothing, still absolutely nothing. She put her phone in her backpack, zipped it up and closed her locker. Santana had gone to do her usual before school, except Santana seemed on edge today. Like something or someone was bothering her. Quinn shrugged. Trying to get Santana to talk about her feelings was as hard as trying to put to magnets together. You just couldn't do it. Quinn turned and ran into none other than Emily Browning. Emily was like Joe Jonas, in how she acted. She, at least what Quinn knew, had no friends. She was very closed off and had an attitude that could almost put Santana's to shame. Both girls were on the floor, trying to figure out what the hell that hit them. Emily looked up from her baby blue eyes to see Quinn Fabray, head Cheerio. From what she heard, Quinn could be a total bitch, but sometimes the sweetest person you could miss. Quinn was grabbing her backpack when something on her wrist caught Emily's attention. It looked like a physic's symbol. Her mother studied things like werewolves, vampires and witches. Emily's eyes turned green and then went back to normal, before Quinn looked up and saw who she ran into. Quinn slightly smiled. "I'm so sorry. I must've zoned out and forgot where I was." Emily nodded, standing up and brushing off her pale green dress. "I like you're dress. It suits you." Emily looked down at the Cheerio. _Did she just complement my outfit?_ Emily thought, mentally stopping. "Thanks?" The blue eyed girl said, unsure. Quinn smiled; it looked like a genuine smile. "I'm sorry I ran into you too." Emily said, grabbing her purple binder from the ground. Quinn stood up and brushed off dirt from her otherwise perfect Cheerios uniform. "It's okay." Quinn had finally heard Emily speak. The only other time was when she had to answer a question in class. Emily nodded and walked past Quinn. Quinn brushed a piece of hair from her face, noticing the symbol once again. _Did Emily see it? If she did, she didn't say anything._ Quinn thought panicking. She turned around to see if the other blonde was in the hallway, no one was there except herself. Quinn stopped and looked around. She heard a faint buzzing noise. She unzipped her backpack. _One new text message, Sarah Fabray. _Quinn grabbed her iPhone out of her backpack and almost ran out of school.

_Quinn, what exactly did the symbol or your wrist look like? This might possibly be very serious. Come home. NOW! I don't give a rats' ass that you're in school, get home! Now._


End file.
